Beginnings
by Anamin
Summary: My beginning for a crossover for Repo! The Genetic Opera and Labyrinth. Shilo is warned in her dreams by her grandmother, Sarah. Spoilers for Repo! I'll continue if ya like it. Please r/r.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-_I'm tweaking Repo! events to fit my needs. It takes place before Rotti calls Shilo at the beginning of the movie_. _If ya like it, I'll write more. If not, then this is a oneshot_ _:) None of these characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them._

The thin, sickly girl on the bed dreamed fitfully. Sarah, her grandmother often came to visit her in her dreams. They were so vivid. Many times they took place in a sort of stone castle. She got the profound sense that she was Underground, somehow. It was like she could simply sense it, as if it were in her very nature. She didn't know how she Sarah was her grandmother, she just knew. As a matter of fact, it seemed that no matter when Sarah came to her, she never aged. It was as though after a certain point, she couldn't age. She was always glad of these dreams. It was good to have someone to talk to about her 'life'. If life it could be called. She felt she lived in a glass bell jar much of the time. Her father never let her out, but he was all she knew. Maybe one day that would all change and she would get a cure, and be able to go outside without her mask and not feel like a freak. For now, however, it seemed her life was going to stay as it was. She'd never get a chance to see Blind Mag live, or the stars without city lights. She hated being sick. Taking medicine was the worst.

Often, there were days when she could no longer cope with her illness and wished her mother were around. It was at those times that these dreams would come to her. Funny creatures would always feature. Red, furry things that were small, and a large red furry thing who called everyone 'friend'. There would be a funny little man sometimes who said 'cor' as a sort of muttering. Most of all it was times when she wished her mother were around that Sarah would arrive. They would talk and talk, sometimes her questions would be answered, sometimes they would not. It never dawned on her to ask if she had a grandfather since it was only a dream, vivid though it was. Sometimes she woke up grasping to remember things she knew were important. Certain information seemed to evanesce upon awakening. It could be more frustrating sometimes than trying to deal with her life and her father here.

Shilo also got the sense that her father was not to know about these dreams. He never talked about his parents, they were both dead. Since she didn't know her mother, she had no idea if she talked about her own parents. It was comforting since her father worked much of the time, and she was limited in her activities due to her illness. Even though she did like to take the odd sandwich and pack a bag to visit her mother's grave. She always made sure to make those trips short. Though she took medicine on a regular basis, she never failed to forget to take it at the most important times. She had a couple of close calls.

"Shilo, you've grown up so much. I sense there will be a great trial in your near future," warned her grandmother on this particular evening.

"What do you mean?" Asked Shilo, she was desperate for specifics.

"You know I can't tell you that, but I do want you to have some time for preparation."

"Am I going to die?"

Sarah smiled bitterly, "No. No you aren't going to die. You will be cured."

"I will?" She smiled excitedly. She could go see Mag in person, in concert.

"There will be a great cost to you."

"Like, money?"

"No, personal cost. You are going to lose something dear to you." Shilo found this concept hard to understand. Her father was really the only thing dear to her, but he wasn't going anywhere. So far as she knew HE wasn't ill. He was a doctor. That just couldn't be right. And as far as she knew he had no enemies. There was no way of knowing this for certain. He didn't talk about his work much, he mainly spent his time worrying about her.

"I don't think I understand," she admitted.

Sarah just shook her head. "I must be off, I can only contact you for the briefest of times."

Shilo awoke to the sound of a call from Rotti Largo.

_________________

"Sarah, " said Jareth exasperated. "You know you can only come to her in her dreams, and not for very long." They sat in his study in the Goblin castle, each on either side of a large oak desk. Jareth's study was a sight to behold. Made of stone, but decorated in red damask and velvet. The chairs must have cost a great deal alone.

"She should be warned of what is to come. You know how I ache for her."

"It isn't even a certain future, it's a plausible future, the scrying crystal is not 100%, my lovely one." Jareth came around and put his hands on Sarah's shoulders. His wife of more than 100 years. She hadn't aged a day since arriving in the Underground. Such were the powers of strong magical connections.

"You know as well as I that it is more than likely to happen. As Marni was our youngest, I ache for Shilo the most. Especially since her mother denied her heritage, and chose not to return. I was never so devistated as I was that day." Sarah found her speech patterns had changed since she came to live Underground. She spoke like Jareth and other creatures of the Underworld now. It was a good thing she couldn't call her brother. She was certain he wouldn't recognize her voice.

"It was true love. You know how that goes. Even you, the great Goblin Queen cannot return to the world of your birth. Those are the laws. Come let us retire for the night." He stood to lead her out of the room.

Wth a sigh, Sarah capitulated, she had the profound sense that this wasn't over, not by a long shot.

TBC?


	2. Part 2

Shilo stumbled along the alleyways still covered in blood. She may have crossed the bridge leading from the island; she had no way of seeing through the tears. She had walked past the crowd and walked past the limos and the Largos. She walked past everything she had ever known. She had known how to talk since before she was 2 years old, so that's what she did now. She walked, and walked, until she couldn't walk anymore, then she passed out. Her grandmother's words rang in her head. Had it been only two nights ago that she dreamed that conversation? She slipped into a semi-conscious state. She dreamed again.

"_Is this what you meant when I said I was going to lose something close to me?"_

"_Yes, my granddaughter. I'm sorry; it is not something I could stop, only something I could see. The details are never clear, and probability is even less likely." _Sarah wasn't sure if she was being clear to the girl, still she had no reason to hide anything from Shilo now.

"_But why? Where am I going to go now? I have nothing." _Shilo couldn't help but feel scared, despite the fact she was now liberated from the world of the Largos, and the way her father had kept her like a prisoner. She had no idea how else to live.

"_No, not nothing. Your heritage lies here, in the Underground."_

"_Underground?"_

"_Yes, it is different from your world entirely. I am sending help."_

"_What kind of help?"_

"_He will arrive shortly." _And as usual, the image of Shilo's grandmother began to fade. These conversations were always too short by half.

Shilo awoke, starving. She looked around and saw she was in a back alley from somewhere. Examining herself she noticed that though she had been covered in her father's blood the day before, her skin was immaculate, and she was clothed in one of her clean long-sleeved night dresses now. The soft slippers she now wore were a mystery to where they had come from.

Unbeknownst to Shilo, she was being followed. The Graverobber, curious as to how this was all going to play out, followed her. He wanted nothing more than to see the Largos go down. The kid had walked a long way. She was the legal heir of GeneCo., if he could just convince her to return. Genoco., under their rule together, perhaps, would be much better. Hell, anything would be better than the characteristic Largo ruthlessness. He had to find a way to convince her that ruling GeneCo. Would be best for everyone all around in the end. No one was more surprised than he though when he saw some troll appear and offer Shilo a peach. He stayed close to the shadows to listen to what was being said.

"Who are you?" asked the slight figure of the girl.

"I'm called Hoggle." He held out a peach for her to eat and she took it greedily. It was cold and juicy, the first bit of food she had in the last 48 hours. It wouldn't take her long to devour it.

"Hoggle? That doesn't even sound like a name," Shilo mumbled between bites, peach juice running down the sides of her thumbs.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard worse," said the ornery dwarf, "wait until Jareth gets ahold of ye, his only granddaughter to return."

"Granddaughter? You mean you're going to take me to see my grandmother?"

"Cor, follow me." It seemed as though the dwarf couldn't keep his voice one tone at a time. Shilo, having done with the peach, threw away the pit and rose to follow the short figure in front of her. He legs were unsteady, and they moved slowly at first. She followed Hoggle through some twists and turns into and manhole, which looked as though it had been lifted from below. Both figures disappeared from the island Shilo used to know as home.

In the shadows, Graverobber was more intrigued than before. _The hell?_ He thought to himself, and began to follow the pair. The manhole cover turned out be much heavier than he thought. He was torn. He had followed the girl the night previous from the back of the trash truck. He knew where she lived. Her father was a doctor. No, he decided in the end. He was a scavenger, not a thief. There was a distinct difference. Graverobber didn't have much pride, but when it came to his reputation. . .his 'business' was based on his reputation. Even the Largos were dependent upon him for their addiction, at least the lovely miss Sweet did, in any case. But like a cat with a new curiosity, he couldn't just let Shilo go and not find out for himself what was going on. He could speak to her about business when she was done with her little errand. Whistling a wordless tune, he went off in search of a crowbar, and possibly, a peach.

_A/N~There's more, but if I don't publish now, it won't be published for a little while longer._


End file.
